


Cole's Journal

by NinjagoKarly



Series: Ninjago Journals [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, OOC warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoKarly/pseuds/NinjagoKarly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a journal where Cole keeps his thoughts in. Got the idea from Buddernubbz (Wattpad), so credit goes to her. Mentioned SteamShipping. OOC warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1

Okay...well, Jay suggested I keep a journal so I could keep some of my memories forever. I took it into consideration, and I thought it was a pretty good idea, so here I am, writing my first entry.

To be honest, I don't know what to write about. I mean, so many things have happened, but I don't think I'll be able to fit them all on one entry. So, I'll be starting fresh with some new memories in the next few entries.

Well, that's all I got to say for now. I'm not entirely sure how to close this entry, but, well, there will be more coming soon.


	2. Entry 2

I've done something that was very difficult for me. I asked Karly out.

I simply went to her bedroom and asked her to go with me to see a movie. I was sweating and stammering of course, but managed to keep calm and not faint at the same time.

The good thing is she accepted my invitation. We both agreed to be ready by seven. I've just finished showering and grooming and all that, and I'm writing this five minutes before the designated time. I'm still quite nervous, but I'm sure it will go out smoothly.

If all else fails, then...well, I tried at least.


	3. Entry 3

Best. Date. Ever!

Okay, so I went back to Karly's room to pick her up, and, man, she looked beautiful. Well, she didn't exactly dress fancy, ubut still, she amazed me with her apparel. She wore a black short-sleeved dress shirt with a shiny skirt, black boots, and a silver skull necklace. I was almost stunned for a second, but she snapped me out of it when she told me that we should get going.

So, we went to see an action movie. I kinda tried to hold hands with Karly, but I only got close by brushing her hand. But, eh, it doesn't really matter now. I touched her hand.

When we went home after the movie, Karly thanked me for taking her out, then did something I thought she would never do. She kissed me on the cheek! I blushed super hard; my cheeks were heating up. Could our relationship be growing? I hope it is.

I'm so looking forward to hanging out with Karly again.


	4. Entry 4

Yesterday was Karly's birthday. I was freaking out a lot because I didn't get her a present yet. I literally had to sneak out of the apartment building to go shopping for the perfect gift. It took me forever because I really wanted to give Karly something that could make her feel special, and nothing I found seemed to qualify.

However, after searching for what felt like hours, I finally found a silver ring with a black dragon on it. I knew that Karly loved dragons and the color black, so I eventually bought, even though it cost me most of my money. But hey, it was worth it.

So, I gave Karly the gift, and she told me loved it and gave me a huge hug. I swear, I can still feel her warmth on my body...

Well, it's 8:30 in the morning, and I have to go do my morning training. I hope all goes well today!


	5. Entry 5

Well...I have some bad news.

I walked into the training room for my morning training, and Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd aggressively attacked me. They weren't even light attacks that they normally use when we spar. They were more violent, almost deathly.

I eventually fought back, and they angrily left the room in defeat. Like, they didn't say a single word at all. Something fishy must be going on, and Sensei, Nya, the Ninjettes, and I are trying to figure it out.

Whatever's wrong with them, I hope it has nothing to do with Cripticus...


	6. Entry 6

Great. I've been jinxed. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd's behavior DO have to do with Cripticus. After Nya and Dr. Julien did some research on them, they discovered that they had some sort of chips planted inside them, making them brainwashed and out of control. Whoop dee freakin' doo.

However, the remaining of us are trying to figure out a way to remove the chips from the brainwashed ninja's bodies. We currently have them locked in a chamber in Borg Industries' basement so we can concentrate better without any obstacles. We're all still blank on ideas, and I feel as though time's running out.

Ugh...I can't think.


End file.
